Strange feelings
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: C'est si dur de se rendre compte de ses sentiments lorsqu'on est un ange coincé, ne trouvez-vous pas? Encore plus quand l'humain qu'on aime est aussi coincé des sentiments.


**Hello! Un autre petit os sur le point de vue d'un personnage. La fic se situe après la saison 8, et j'ai changé quelques petites choses que vous comprendrez dans le texte^^ Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas ma proprieté hélas! **

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture^^**

* * *

C'est la fin cette fois, n'est-ce pas? Nous avons tous les deux attendus que l'un tombe. Nous avons cherchés à nous détruire mutuellement. Nous avons tentés de nous doubler pour enfermer le royaume de l'autre, pour l'ensevelir. Nous pensions tous les deux que ça serait l'autre qui disparaitrait en premier, mais finalement, c'est toi qui vas tomber. C'est toi, Crowley. Toi, celui qui est au sol, la tête contre ma poitrine, les mains en sang. Tu ne vas pas survivre. La cure pour que tu redeviennes un humain comme les autres n'a pas fonctionné. Tes tortionnaires n'ont fait que te rendre encore plus fou. Tu es humain, mais tu es mortel. Tu vas mourir parce qu'ils ne t'ont pas protégé.

Et moi, j'ai dû supporter de regarder tes souffrances et comment le coup fatal a fait plier ton enveloppe. J'ai tout vu, j'avais envoyé un double au Paradis à ma place. Elle est morte de la main de Metatron, et moi j'ai pu te rejoindre, mais c'était trop tard. Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais déjà souffrant, tu gisais déjà, attendant ta mort. Et pendant tout ce temps, même maintenant, ton esprit hurle un nom à t'en déchirer la voix intérieure. Je crois que tu appelles cela une conscience.

Tu vois, Crowley, je suis venue, j'ai entendu tes appels déchirants et suppliants. C'est mon nom que tu hurles à mort. Pourquoi, Crowley? J'aimerais le savoir, j'aimerais tant en savoir plus. Sur toi. Tu es l'humain qui me connait le mieux de par notre passé commun.

Pourquoi es-tu là, dans mes bras hésitants, alors que tu trembles, à l'agonie? Pourquoi tes yeux espiègles n'ont plus leur lueur si joueuse? Pourquoi ton sourire provocateur a-t-il disparu? M'en veux-tu de t'avoir laissé te faire blesser, Crowley? Oh, mais...pourquoi tes joues sont-elles mouillées? Tu coules, Crowley!

-Je crois que je pleure, me murmures-tu avant de poser difficilement une de tes mains ensanglantées sur une joue.

Je regarde avec fascination ce qui coule. Tu n'es pas en train de couler, n'est-ce pas? Je peux encore te sauver si tu ne te noies pas.

-T'as oublié...tu peux pas me soigner, chérie...

Chérie, cet étrange surnom résonne à mes oreilles à chaque rencontre entre nous. Depuis le début, tu m'appelles ainsi. Tu as même transformé mon nom. Mon vrai nom, tu le trouvais trop long. Tu m'as donné cet autre nom, Naomi. Celui que je porte depuis si longtemps. Et c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Je ne peux pas te soigner, Crowley. Je n'ai presque plus de force pour cela, j'ai besoin de me régénérer. Mais si j'attends, tu mourras.

-On se retrouvera en Enfer! plaisantes-tu amèrement, du moins je le pense.

Non, Crowley. Je ne peux pas aller en Enfer, tu le sais. Tu vas t'en aller pour de bon cette fois, tu vas partir. Mais où iras-tu? Iras-tu vraiment en Enfer, ou auras-tu une place au Paradis?

-Oh non, je n'irais certainement pas au Paradis, même si toi tu y es! marmonnes-tu.

Pourquoi? Le Paradis est si merveilleux! Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, pourquoi parais-tu aussi sceptique?! Tu sais que le Paradis est un havre de paix!

-Ahem...

Oui, je sais. Depuis notre guerre civile, c'est le chaos. Et malgré tous mes efforts pour nous reconstruire, ou pour au moins protéger ce qu'il reste de notre famille et de notre ancienne vie, notre chaos n'a fait qu'empirer.

-Cassie t'a bien aidé, toussotes-tu.

Tu n'es pas croyable, toi! Même en étant aux portes de la délivrance éternelle, tu trouves encore le moyen d'être sarcastique. Comment ça, tu ne l'es pas?! Castiel n'y est pour rien! En vérité, c'est...je suis l'unique responsable. Oui, j'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais j'ai fais l'erreur de penser que je pouvais essayer d'arranger les choses. C'est moi qui ais brisé Castiel. C'est moi qui ais amené Metatron. Je suis tombée dans son piège. Si j'avais écouté mes frères, je n'aurais pas commis une bourde aussi flagrante.

-Naomi...

Oui? Je m'égare, je sais. Laisse-moi tenter de te soigner, Crowley! Ais la foi! Ais foi en moi, je peux soigner cette blessure que t'a infligé Abaddon! Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi!

-Tu rêves, chérie. Avant d'aller faire un éternel séjour dans ce truc brûlant qu'est l'Enfer, j'aimerais...te parler de quelque chose, me dis-tu avec hésitation.

Vas-y, je t'écoute. Je te garderais conscient et pendant ce temps, je pourrais te soigner. Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir, pas ainsi. Maintenant que tu es redevenu l'humain que j'ai eu pour mission de protéger, je ne te laisserais plus partir. Je n'échouerais plus.

-C'est pas ça, chérie. Je crois que...j'ai laissé Abaddon me tuer. Je déteste l'humanité, depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'avais plus mon étoile pour me guider..., me confesses-tu.

De quelle étoile parles-tu? Continue, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais tant savoir le mal qui te ronge, celui qui t'a fait devenir le démon arrogant que tu es. Le démon tueur d'anges. Celui qui n'hésite pas à tuer ma famille mais qui n'ose même pas me faire du mal ou tenter de me tuer, en dépit du fait que nous soyons ennemis.

-Tu n'es pas mon ennemie, chérie. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été. Mon étoile ne pourra jamais être mon ennemie. Je suis...un simple petit singe humain, maintenant...mais quand je mourrais, dans très peu de temps donc, je serais sans doute le plus heureux des singes poilus, parce que je serais mort dans tes bras. Je ne voulais pas crever dans les bras des Winchester ou de Castiel, et encore moins dans ceux d'Abaddon! rages-tu.

Crowley, pourquoi rages-tu? Pourquoi...pourquoi prends-tu une de mes mains? Pourquoi la places-tu ici, sur ton torse? Oh, non, ce n'est pas ton torse. C'est là où se trouve ton cœur, n'est-ce pas? J'ai l'impression de sentir quelque chose palpiter sous mes doigts, est-ce normal? Le ressens-tu, toi aussi? Y-a-t-il un animal dans ton cœur pour qu'il bouge ainsi?

-Un animal en cage qui aimerait sortir, gémis-tu, avant de te tordre de douleur!

Crowley, tiens bon! Laisse-moi poser une main sur ta blessure, laisse-moi la refermer! Tu as le droit de vivre, même si tes actions sont mauvaises! Je sais que tu ne commettras plus d'erreur, je le sais.

-J'ai mal de ressentir des émotions, Naomi. J'en avais marre d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne alors qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de le voir. Je préfère être un démon, parce que là je ne suis pas capable de sentir ce foutu organe battre pour un ange, un vrai ange.

Crowley...

-Chut! Avant de mourir, ce qui ne devrait maintenant plus tarder, j'aimerais juste savoir...par curiosité hein, mais...qu'éprouves-tu en ce moment, superbe ange?

Moi, qu'est-ce que j'éprouve? Je n'éprouve rien, je n'en ai pas la faculté, et en te voyant ainsi, je n'ai nulle envie d'éprouver quelque...tu coules, Crowley! Tu coules vraiment! Non, attends, comment as-tu dis que ça s'appelait?! P...pleurer, c'est bien cela? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Parce que je vais mourir sans avoir pu t'avouer...si je t'ai trahi, c'est parce que je n'étais plus vraiment ton protégé, et que tu n'étais plus vraiment mon ange.

Que veux-tu dire? Pourquoi lèves-tu les yeux au ciel?! Oui, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis, parce que je ne suis pas humaine! Que veux-tu me dire?! Je ne saisis rien...

-Ne me force pas à le dire...

Crowley...je ne comprends pas! Tu serres encore plus ma main dans la tienne, la guidant vers ton cœur. Je le sens battre avec tellement d'intensité...j'ai entendu parler que certains humains pourraient à cause de leur cœur qui battait trop vite, est-ce que tu es entrain de mourir à cause de ça?

-Dis, avant de crever, j'aimerais...une dernière chose...

Quoi donc? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas, cherches-tu à éviter mes questions? J'aimerais tellement te connaître, te sauver, Crowley...mais...que fais-tu?! Pourquoi avances-tu ta main sur ma chemise?! Crowley, pas sur ma poitrine! Si tu veux toucher une poitrine, vas voir une autre femme! Ce n'est pas pour ça, dis-tu? Mais alors, pourquoi?

-Est-ce...est-ce que ton cœur bat en ce moment?

Comment veux-tu que je le sache?!

-Que ressens-tu quand je touche l'endroit où est ta poitrine excitante?

Retire cet adjectif sur ma poitrine! Je n'aime pas qu'on regarde ce véhicule. Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'observe avec trop d'insistance. Oui, Crowley, j'ai un lien profond avec mon véhicule, cela te dérange-t-il?

-Réponds, s'il te plaît, me supplies-tu presque.

Crowley...tu veux savoir ce que je ressens en vérité? Je vais te le dire. En vérité, je ne saurais te dire précisément les émotions qui m'habitent. Je ne peux pas les décrypter, n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas humaine.

-Naomi...

Ne me regarde pas ainsi je t'en prie! Je...je ne sais pas ce qui se passe! Mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir chaud...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces réactions! Je sais juste que je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Es-tu capable d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un?

Si je n'en étais pas capable, alors je ne serais pas là à tenter de te sauver, petit humain. J'éprouve...je crois éprouver de l'attachement à ton égard.

-Est-ce que ce n'est que cela?

Je n'en sais rien, Crowley. J'ai...peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es le seul qui accepte encore que je sois vivante. Tu es le seul...pour qui mon cœur bat profondément?

-Je m'en vais, chérie, faut pas m'en vouloir...mais avant...m'as-tu aimé? M'aimes-tu, princesse? M'aimes-tu?

Ne me demande pas cela s'il te plaît...tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas...je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble cette étrange émotion! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que...j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser au fur et à mesure que tu te meures dans mes bras. Ne me quitte pas encore, Crowley. Ne me trahis plus. Je...je vais regretter ces paroles, mais...j'ai besoin de toi. A chaque fois qu'on s'est vu, à chaque fois qu'on se quittait, j'avais un grand besoin de te revoir. Même au Paradis mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi. Que m'arrive-t-il maintenant, petit mortel? Que m'arrive-t-il à moi, un ange? Pourquoi j'éprouve l'envie...le besoin...de te serrer dans mes bras, de me laisser aller, de t'aider...pourquoi mon cœur va exploser si tu meurs?

-Parce que, Naomi, je suis le plus heureux des petits singes. Tu éprouves de l'amour...si seulement tu l'avais vu plutôt...si seulement tu m'avais sauvé plutôt...c'est toi qui m'a fait redevenir un être insignifiant, parce que tu es réapparue...je mourrais heureux, je suis avec mon étoile, avec mon fardeau, avec ma sauveuse et mon enquiquineuse favorite...mais j'aimerais une dernière chose, après ça je te fous une paix royale et éternelle!

Non, non Crowley. Je ne veux pas! Je veux que tu continues d'essayer de me doubler! De me blesser, voire même d'essayer de me tuer! Mais je veux que tu vives! Crowley...que se passe-t-il?! Je...je coule moi aussi!

-Non, tu pleures...Naomi...laisse-moi poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes...

Je ne veux pas. Ca voudrait dire que tu me quittes définitivement. Et pourtant, je dois le faire. Je veux que tu meurs en paix avec toi-même, je sais, je sens que tu éprouves des remords. Crowley, je veux te revoir au Paradis...je veux t'embrasser. Et je le fais, je me penche doucement sur toi pour goûter à ce fruit qui m'a toujours été interdit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Toi non plus. Nous nous embrassons quelques instants avant que je ne te sente plus respirer. Crowley? Petit humain, dis-moi que nous ne sommes pas séparés indéfiniment...tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un ange et d'être condamné à n'aimer qu'une seule personne après avoir découvert ses sentiments...repose juste en paix, mon petit humain...

Mes...pleurs...mes larmes, comme tu dis, rejoignent tes joues. Je m'empresse de les effacer, je ne veux plus voir d'humanité en moi. J'ai l'impression que moi cœur va exploser. Ca fait trop mal. Je suis brisée. J'ai perdu ma famille, mais pourquoi j'ai perdu mon...mon amour?

* * *

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues (:**


End file.
